


Special Destination

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [71]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Ready, Godric's Hollow, Hangover, M/M, Romantic Fluff, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry gets ready to Apparate to a very special destination.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 365 [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Special Destination

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Hogwarts365 story and is based on the following prompts: 
> 
> 1\. _Wand._  
>  2\. _Werewolf._

Harry awoke with a start. 

His mouth was parched as the dessert and his head spun and ached. 

He cursed Merlin, Circe and any other deities that might have been listening. There hadn’t ever been a less appropriate day to begin hungover. 

Yawning into his palm, Harry sat up, the patchwork quilt pooling around his middle. His surroundings were cosy, warm and covered in posters of the Chudley Cannons. Ron’s childhood bedroom hadn’t changed since the two of them were boys. Harry found his wand and glasses on the top of the bedside cabinet, as well as a phial of light mauve hangover elimination potion. 

Harry grinned and knocked it back, wincing a little at the lemony taste. 

He felt better immediately. 

A speedy Tempus told Harry that it was a little past eight o’clock which was excellent news. He still had plenty of time to get to his location. 

He Accio’ed his overnight bag and dived into the first free bathroom in the hallway. Harry washed his hair hurriedly under the cool water and cleaned his teeth thoroughly. A breath-freshening charm completed his toilette. Another spell dried him off and Harry then pulled on his pants and trousers in record time. The next five minutes were spent in front of the mirror. A grooming charm curtailed his unwieldy hair into a neat style that was rather less werewolf and more _Quibbler_ model. 

Harry cleaned his glasses and vanished all the creases from his robes. As he pulled them over his head, and fastened all the tiny buttons, Harry marvelled at how luxurious the material felt beside his skin. Ron and ‘Mione made him the most delicious breakfast and then it was time for the three of them to leave The Burrow. 

They Apparated to their destination, the little village church in Godric’s Hollow where his parents had married many years before. 

Harry pushed open the doors, feeling a sense of completion wash through his body. 

Here he was, marrying the love of his life, just as they had done so many years before. 

Hermione walked Harry down the aisle. Draco was waiting for him at the altar. It wouldn’t do to keep him waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
